AHHHHHH, BOOM!
by browntipsoverhere
Summary: this is a big joke with sexual themes


Disclaimer: I do not own: Inuyasha, Legend of Zelda, Dragon Ball GT, Slayers, Pokemon, Trigun, Hamtaro, Lupin III, Love Hina, Sailor Moon, and, needless to say, Outlaw Star!! Some of these won't be used!!  
  
Ahhhh, Boom!  
  
It was a happy day on Earth! Birds were getting their wings torn off, and dogs were screaming as they got neutered and/or spaded. Don't forget the cats! They're exploding!! "FLUFFY, NO!!" *BOOM!!* But enough of that. A young Ctarl-Ctarl woman was waltzing down the sidewalk and Inuyasha ran, head-first, into a pole, which fell over, seconds later. She examined the white-haired half breed. "Jewel shard. Must. find. jewel shard!," he muttered. Soon a little fox-boy came running up to check his injured pal and quickly turned around to yell, "Kagome, quick! INUYASHA'S DEAD!!" another person, a young girl in a school uniform, came running up to the dizzy carcass and took his hand. "Weird day," the woman(NOT KAGOME!) muttered as she tried to walk off. But she couldn't go far since she exploded! Taking the whole block with her. The chipmunks laughed hysterically as some idiot(me) threw rocket propelled grenades at them, missing horribly.  
  
Elsewhere, in space, the Outlaw Star began cruising the area around Sentinel 3(which has one less block). Jim(now 18) was screaming about some invention, "DAMN IT ALL!! DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!! My 'Explodey-Warpo- Device-Thingy' doesn't wanna work!!" He became silent for a moment and looked at his machine. "@#$%, @#$%ITY, @#$%, @#$%, @#$%(potty mouth)! Ah hell! @#$% it." Out of nowhere Aisha came running in, asking Jim, "Did you say you'll @#$% me?," with a red face. "@#$% yeah!! I'll @#$% you so hard, it'll hurt!!," he answered as she began to strip. "But later," Jim assured. Aisha whined, "I got my tit out for no reason," she said looking at it and thinking about what to do. "I KNOW!!," she proclaimed, hitting a random button.  
  
In the land of Hyrule, Link exploded.  
  
In the front of the ship, Mel was in her nudey-tubey-thingy while Gene played a game of Candy Land with Gelium. "I DIED!?," Gene yelled when Gelium said, "HONK! HONK!(they replace Gelium's voice box with a random sound generator; they understand it, but I do not.) "HOW DID I DIE!?," Gene screamed again. "EEP OPP ORK AH, AH!! BEEP! BEEP!! BUZZ!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!," the computer explained. "So I fell down a ventilation shaft shortly after stabbing a vampire ginger bread man?," the red-haired idiot repeated. "03596-304629-2549862-05697839-864734-87356- 38763-05672-30672386-184571304671-3069734-067136891376- 014789013476023948673-4061870493761-034873902-603698! Blip!" Gene nodded his head in agreement, "Makes perfect sense!" Shortly after, Goku, Trunks and Pan flew against their windshield. Some how Aisha appeared in the bridge and smacked Gene's mouth, screaming in his ear, "EEEEWWWWWW!!! GET THEM OFF!! I HATE BUGS!!"  
  
Gene pushed a red button, sending the pests flying off into space. "Well, I saved the day. I'm going to bed!," he announced. "Well, so am I," Jim called out after him. "With me?!," Aisha asked, cuddling his arm. "duh!" When they left, Gelium exploded temporarily, leaving Mel sit in her nudey- tubey-thingy all alone. "I think I'm gonna DIE!!!!!!!," she yelled as the water turned red and began to bubble(it then became lava!)! Gene walked into his room only to find a naked girl laying on his bed. He paid her no mind and went into his bathroom to brush his teeth. As soon as he did so, he walked to his closet to get his PJ's and change. He did that and stared at the girl again. He threw a piece of popcorn at her, instantly waking her up. They noticed each other and screamed.  
  
Just as Link tried to recover, Epona ran him over!  
  
In the middle of their hot sex, Jim and Aisha heard the scream from Gene's room. "That scream came from Gene's room! That could only mean one thing: HE'S TRYING TO MOLEST AMELIA!! I'M COMING AMELIA!!," she screamed while jumping out of bed, completely naked! As she ran out the door(completely naked), Jim watched her and only asked, "Who the hell's Amelia?," as he glanced around. Suddenly, Amelia, oujo of justice, popped out of Aisha's pile of stuffed animals and answered his question. "I am Amelia! Nice to meet you! And in the name of justice, I must help Aisha help me help her help me!!" Jim only blinked as someone shot her in the head with an RPG(I done it!). Then Zelgadis popped his head out of the pile of dolls and screamed, "NOOOOOO!!! I spilled my coffee!"  
  
Gene and the mystery woman continued to scream. Out of nowhere, Suzuka sat in the corner naked with nothing but a fez screaming, "PICHU!!" (apparently she's high on sugar!) Upon hearing that cry, an idiot Pokemon trainer pointed out, "THERE'S A HIGH-OFF-OF-SUGAR-NINJA-ASSASSIN-WITH-A-FEZ-PICHU!! I MUST HAVE IT!!," he yelled as he threw the Poke Ball an inch in front of him. Suddenly Aisha ran in the room(completely naked) and yelled at Gene. "YOU ATE MY ASPARAGUS!" The idiot Pokemon trainer looked at her nude body and, since this is his first time seeing a nude woman as big as Aisha, his nose exploded. Everyone pointed and laughed at him as he died of blood loss.  
  
Aisha(completely naked. okay I'll stop) looked around the room. "Where's Amelia?," she asked. Jim came walking up behind her and said, "Dead. Some idiot(ryu015) threw an RPG at her." Aisha lowered her head in shame. "PEACHES," she yelled seconds later and Suzuka exploded. The un-introduced naked woman with Gene looked around. "I'm Ahsia(Aisha backwards) and me and Aisha have to become one again or else we'll both explode!!" The room was silent. "How do you become one again?" Jim asked. As Ahsia tried to explain, Vash came running through the room killing Hamtaro while reading a Lupin III manga where Lupin, Gigen, Goemon and Fujiko explode all at once! Keitaro simply walked into the room and glanced at Aisha's naked body and Naru smashed his head in; they both exploded! Speaking of explosions, Vash did too! "And that's all she wrote," Ahsia concluded. "Sounds easy!," Aisha commented. "But why does everyone have to explode?," she asked.  
  
Everyone and everything on earth exploded, taking the whole cast of Sailor Moon! with it.  
  
The new Aisha(now called Aisasha) pranced around the bridge of the Outlaw Star with Jim as Gene played Go Fish with Gelium. "I DIED AGAIN!? HOW!?," he screamed, questioning Gelium's wisdom. "BLEEP, BLIP, HONK GRRRRRRRRRR!!! DOTDOTDIEDOT!! BEEP! BEEP! 13-13-666!BZZZZZZZZZZZ!! DERRRRRRR!!.org." Gene nodded his head again as Gelium exploded again. "Well, I'm going to bed," Jim announced. Aisasha, buried in a book, haphazardly gave him a wave. "See ya," she said after him. Jim sadly trudged to his room.  
  
Everything in the whole universe exploded and a new life began: "I'm an angry little amoeba!!"  
  
THE END!!  
  
GELIUM'S MORALE: HONK! HONK! EEP OPP ORK AH, AH!! BEEP! BEEP!! BUZZ!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! 03596-304629-2549862-05697839-864734-87356-38763-05672- 30672386-184571304671-3069734-067136891376-014789013476023948673- 4061870493761-034873902-603698! Blip! BLEEP, BLIP, HONK GRRRRRRRRRR!!! DOTDOTDIEDOT!! BEEP! BEEP! 13-13-666!BZZZZZZZZZZZ!! DERRRRRRR!!.org.(AN: I was too lazy to write an actual moral, so I copied n' pasted everything Gelium said during this stupid story! Notice how I put die in there!)  
  
MY STUPID PHRASE: OH FOR THE LOVE OF- - I GOT THE CRAPS!! EVERYTHING COMES OUT WATER! WATER!!  
  
~Naru  
  
MY ADVICE: GO TO HELL!! 


End file.
